PAW PATROL: Mission PAW
by GBarbs
Summary: My own version of the upcoming episode, Mission PAW. The crown and princess of Barkingburg have been taken, now the PAW Patrol must become secret agents in order to crack this case. With help from new vehicles, new gear and new friends, will these brave young pups crack the case before the coronation?
1. Chapter 1: Trouble in Barkingburg

**Mission PAW**

 **Chapter 1: Trouble in Barkingburg**

Once upon time, in a faraway land, was the majestic kingdom of Barkingburg. A land where people, and pups of all kind lived in perfect harmony. Everyone was happy as they laughed, played and worked together to so the harmony would be in balance for all eternity. Or, so they thought.

At the end of this great land stood the royal castle, home to Barkingburg's beloved rulers, King Thomas the Wise, Queen Leah the Valiant and their beautiful daughter Princess Scarlett. Scarlett was well known by all her subjects as smart, kind and brave as well as the most gorgeous thing that ever existed. She spent most her days with Prince, her faithful Labrador pup whom she had known since he was born. Everyone loved Princess Scarlett, and everyone loved her.

One day, Barkingburg was busy at work, for Princess Scarlett 16th birthday was approaching fast. This not only meant a special age, but a special event, for it was the time Princess Scarlett would become Barkingburg's new ruler. Inside the castle, staff were busy preparing for the festivities. Balloons were being blown, ribbons were being tied, flowers were being arranged and food was being created.

The King and Queen gazed in wonder from their thrones in the ballroom.

"It's going to be perfect" said King Thomas

"Oh yes" replied Queen Leah, "Scarlett is going to love this party, and tomorrows coronation will go down in history".

The King and Queen were so filled with joy. As many of their subjects knew, they longed for a child for many years. Then, 16 years ago, as if by magic, they were blessed with a daughter. They named her Scarlett after the colour red because she sparkled like rubies. And now, she was about to become queen. Whilst observing the preparations, the King and Queen realised something.

"Where is Scarlett?" they said, looking confused.

In the village, the young princess and faithful pup were delivering invitations to her party. Everyone was invited, people and pups, for everyone was her friend. As she headed back home to the castle, she thought about tonight. She was so excited, but also a bit nervous.

"Do you think I'm ready to be queen Prince?" she asked her pampered pooch.

"Absolutely" Prince replied with his tail wagging at full speed. "Everyone in Barkingburg worships the ground you walk on; besides, you'll have your mum, dad and me to help you".

"I guess you're right, I mean, what could go wrong." said Scarlett, re-lifting her spirit.

Inside the castle, the preparations for Scarlett's birthday party were almost ready. There was just one thing to do. In Barkingburg history, it was tradition for the royal crown to be the centrepiece of the 16th birthday party before the coronation. The royal crown was extremely old and valuable, for it has been worn by the rulers of Barkingburg for countless generations. Other than for special occasions, the crown was heavily guarded inside the castle jewel room at the top of the highest tower. However, on this day, as the King and Queen headed for the jewel room to collect the crown, they were in for a nasty surprise.

As the approached the doors, they were shell-shocked to find their guards passed out on the floor. They hurried to the jewel room, only to have their greatest fear confirmed.

"THE ROYAL CROWN HAS BEEN TAKEN!" they screamed as they rushed into the ballroom.

"Oh no!" cried one of the maids.

"What a terrible thing to do" said the cook.

"It gets worse!" someone yelled as they ran into ballroom. It was Prince.

"What's wrong Prince?" asked Queen Leah. "Where's Scarlett, wasn't she with you?"

As Prince tried to catch her breath, he delivered some terrible news to the King and Queen.

"Me and Scarlett were on our way home, when some strange pup grabbed her by the dress, dragged her into a coach and ran off." said Prince, nearly in tears. "I tried to stop whoever it was, but they pushed me into the sticky mud. By the time I got out, they were already gone."

Horrified by the news, Queen Leah broke down in her husband's arms.

Fearing for their daughter's life, King Thomas ordered every guard to search every corner of Barkingburg. They searched day and night, high and low, to and fro, but even with the help of the citizens of Barkingburg, no one could find Princess Scarlett, or the royal crown.

As the King and Queen started to lose hope, Prince had a bright idea.

"What we need is the only team of top secret agents that can crack this case" she said.

"And who might that be?" asked King Thomas, looking puzzled.

"This team lives in a small town called Adventure Bay. They are well known throughout their town as its pride, and that if you're ever in trouble, just yelp for help!" explained Prince in a proud manner.

"Well we're definitely in trouble" said Queen Leah in a sarcastic tone.

"Of course, why didn't I think of them before" said King Thomas, realising who Prince was talking about, followed by Queen Leah.

Quickly, Sir Jackson, Captain of the Royal Guard, arrived after being summoned by the King.

"I have all my men searching your majesty, but still no sign of the princess, or the crown" he sighed.

"Change of plan" ordered King Thomas. "I want your men to keep searching, but I need you to send out a top secret transmission to send in the only team of top secret agents that can crack this case".

"Of course sire" replied Sir Jackson. "Who am I sending this transmission to?"

Then, altogether, the King, Queen and Prince cried out, "SEND IN THE PAW PATROL!".


	2. Chapter 2: The Mission

**Authors Note: Hi everyone. Firstly, I want to say thank you for all the visits and reviews of my very first story so far. I've wanted to write on this site for a while. I'll try and write the next chapter tomorrow. If all goes well, I'll continue to write my own stories based on PAW Patrol, Sofia the First, Thomas and Friends, H2O and Mako Mermaids.**

 **Chapter 2: The Mission**

It was a glorious morning in Adventure Bay, and the PAW Patrol was just awakening from a good night's sleep at their home, The Lookout.

"Morning every pup" said Chase, the handsome German Shepard.

"Morning" said Marshall, the clumsy Dalmatian.

"Good Morning" said Skye, the beautiful Cockapoo.

"Morning dudes" said Zuma, the Chocolate Labrador.

"Morning" said Rocky, the messy Mixed Breed.

"Is it breakfast time already?" said Rubble, the hungry English Bulldog.

It wasn't long before Ryder, a 10 yr old tech genius and leader of the PAW Patrol, arrived with the pup's breakfast.

"Good morning pups, here's your breakfast" he said as he poured it into their bowls. "So, what are your plans for today?"

"We're going to play volleyball at the beach, then we're gonna practice our new song for the band" said Marshall excitedly.

"What about you Ryder?" asked Skye.

"I've got some updates to programme into Robo Dog first, but then I'll come and join you" he replied.

"Cool, see you later Ryder" said all of the pups as they headed off to the beach whilst Ryder headed into his workshop.

It wasn't long before the pups were having a blast. Chase and Skye were playing like pros whilst Rocky, Zuma and Rubble were having fun learning. However, Marshall was being typical Marshall, tripping over his own paws and getting caught in the net.

Meanwhile, back at the Lookout, Ryder had just finished programming Robo Dog with his updates when his Pup Pad began ringing. As he looked at it, he saw an ID symbol he had never seen before. It was golden crown in a gold circle. Looking puzzled, he answered the call.

"Ryder here" he said in a cheerful tone.

"Hello there, my name is Sir Jackson, have I reached the PAW Patrol?" asked Sir Jackson in a hopeful voice.

"Yes you have" replied Ryder.

"Oh thank goodness" Sir Jackson said, breathing a sign of relief. "Ryder, I have been asked by the King and Queen of Barkingburg to send you this top secret transmission. The royal crown and our Princess have been taken. We need you and your team of pups to crack this case before the coronation."

"Don't worry Sir Jackson" said Ryder. "The PAW Patrol will find that crown, and the Princess before the coronation. We'll get their as fast as we can. No job is too big, no pup is too small."

Just before Ryder summoned the pups, he started up Robo Dog.

"Robo Dog, its go time. And, bring the new gear and vehicles." he said with a wink.

Then, Ryder pulled out the tray in his pup pad and pressed the button. At that moment, all of the pup's PAW Patrol pup tags lit up and they immediately stopped their game.

"PAW Patrol, to the Air Patroller!" he cried.

"Ryder needs us" they said in unison.

As the pups ran to the back door, Marshall was struggling to untangle himself from the volleyball net, causing him to trip and crash into the others.

"Sorry guys" he said. "I got TIED UP!"

"Hahahahahaha" they all laughed.

After changing into their flight suits, the pups took their places in the mission room.

"PAW Patrol ready for action Ryder sir" said Chase.

"Better buckle up pups, we're in for a long flight" said Ryder. The pups were confused.

"What's happening Ryder, where are we going?" asked Rocky.

"This is our biggest mission yet pups." said Ryder. "I just got a call from the kingdom of Barkingburg; someone has taken the royal crown and kidnapped the Princess. We've gotta find them before the coronation."

"I've heard of Barkingburg" said Chase. "That's where my old Labrador friend lives; maybe I'll get to see him again".

"Helping royalty seems like a very big job for us Ryder" asked a worried Zuma.

"Don't worry pups, I know you can handle it" Ryder reassured them.

"Yeah" cried Rubble. "We're the PAW Patrol, we can do anything".

With that, all of the pups howled from the top of their lungs in excitement.

"Alright, PAW Patrol is on a roll" said Ryder, as Robo Dog took to the sky for the long journey.

After two long hours, Barkingburg was in sight. The royal castle had prepared a landing pad for the Air Patroller. All the pups had changed from their flight suits into their regular uniforms and pup packs so they would be presentable to meet the royals.

As they finally touched down, Ryder said, "Pups, welcome to Barkingburg".


	3. Chapter 3: The Reunion

**Authors Note: Hi everyone, sorry this chapter is late, been very busy lately. Don't worry; I will finish this story before the premiere of the actual MISSION PAW episode**

 **Chapter 3: The Reunion**

As the door of the Air Patroller opened, the pups were greeted by the glorious sunshine. Barkingburg was like a hidden gem, they didn't understand how there could be any trouble in this kingdom.

As Ryder and the pups made their way to the castle, they were swarmed by people and pups all of ages.

"Oh my God" said a girl. "It's the PAW Patrol!"

"They've come to save our kingdom!" said a male Staffordshire Bull Terrier.

The pups were very surprised.

"How is it they know who we are?" asked Chase curiously.

Soon the pups and Ryder arrived at the Barkingburg castle. After the guards let them, Sir Jackson escorted them to the throne room to meet the King and Queen. After greeting them with a bow, King Thomas spoke.

"Welcome Ryder, welcome PAW Patrol pups. It is an honour to have you here."

"It's an honour to be here" replied Ryder. "Allow me to introduce to my pups." Ryder them introduced each of his pups with their name and skills.

"This is Zuma, our ocean pup", followed by Zuma saying "Lets dive in".

"Rubble, our construction pup", in which Rubble replied "Rubble on the double".

"Rocky, our recycle pup", which was followed by a "Green means go" from Rocky.

"Skye, our aviation pup", which led to Skye doing a flip and saying "Let's take to the sky".

"Marshall, our fire and EMT pup", whilst trying to trip, Marshall said "Ready for a ruff ruff rescue"

"And Chase, our police, traffic cop and super spy pup", followed by Chase proudly stating "Chase is on the case"

As soon as he heard that name, Prince stepped out from behind the thrones. As he locked eyes with Chase, he knew who he was.

"Chase?" asked quietly. "Is that really you?"

At first Chase didn't know who Prince was, but once he got his scent, he immediately knew who he was.

"It's you isn't it?" Chase said excitedly. "My old Labrador friend".

Both pups were so happy, they ran into each other's paw and embraced in a big hug.

"I thought I would never see you again" said Chase, with a slight tear in his eye.

"Same" replied Prince. "But look at you now, a member of the legendary PAW Patrol. Bet your nose must come in handy".

"Looks like you've done very well yourself" commented Chase.

As the pups laughed and smiled, everyone else was very confused.

"Do you two know each other or something" asked Skye, looking puzzled.

Chase knew at this point it was time to tell the other pups about his past. Before now, it was a past that scared him half to death.

"Before Ryder found me, I used to live on the streets with Prince in Adventure Bay. We struggled to survive as we were always on the run from the dog catcher. Eventually, we got separated and Princes scent faded away".

The story was so sad, everyone is the room was nearly crying. But the pups knew they had a job to do. However, they were concerned.

"Ryder, how are we going to find the crown and Princess Scarlett with only our pups packs and flight packs?" asked Rubble.

"I'm glad you asked Rubble, because I have a very special surprise" said Ryder excitedly. "Follow me pups"

As the pups and the royal family followed Ryder outside, they were confused at the empty space that stood before them.

"I don't understand" asked Zuma.

"I wonder what it is" said Rocky.

"Is it food?" asked Marshall.

Suddenly, there was a loud roar fast approaching them. Before long, a shiny red new vehicle pulled up. It was decked out in red and blue colours, along with the PAW Patrol shield.

"Whoa, cool new vehicle Ryder" exclaimed all the pups.

"Look, it's Robo Dog" noticed Skye.

As Ryder stood before them and the royals, he proudly presented the newest PAW Patrol vehicle.

"Pups, may I present to you, the Mission PAW Cruiser."


	4. Chapter 4: Chase Goes Solo

**Authors Note: Hi everyone. Hope you like this next chapter. Also, just released a new trailer for PAW Patrol: Mission PAW on 24th March. Check it out: watch?v=4cl7fZdA6f8**

 **Chapter 4: Chase Goes Solo**

As Ryder guided the pups around the Mission PAW Cruiser, they noticed brand new vehicles alongside suits and pup packs.

"Wow Ryder, this new vehicle is awesome!" exclaimed Zuma.

"It's just like the lookout on wheels" said Rubble.

"Exactly, Rubble." replied Ryder "The Mission PAW Cruiser can take us to event further places than the PAW Patroller." "Now, you better get into your new pup packs, we've got an important job to do"

With that, the pups quickly changed into their new gear. Each pups vest was decked in black and new their significant colour. Each of them had a brand new black collar with glow in dark pieces. They each had new helmets with the PAW Patrol logo and googles.

With that, the pups took their places in the mission room.

"PAW Patrol ready for action Ryder sir!" said Chase.

"Thanks for hurrying pups." said Ryder. "We've got a crown and princess to find." "For this mission, you all become international secret agents, just like Chase".

"COOL!" the pups exclaimed.

"This is awesome Ryder" said Chase. "Now I can help during super spy missions."

"That is the idea." said Ryder. "I've upgraded new this new gear based on Chases gear".

"There's a network of secret passages that run under the castle, hopefully, this will give us a better idea of where the crown has gone."

Ryder clicked on all of the pups icons.

"Marshall, Rubble, Rocky, Zuma and Skye, I want you all to come with me under the tunnels to try and find out where they lead to."

"PAW Patrol is on a roll" they cried.

However, Chase was left confused. Why was he being left out?

"What about me Ryder?" he asked.

With that, Ryder became excited but also stern. For he was about to give Chase the biggest challenge of his life.

"Chase, you have the biggest job of all of us".

"Wow, sounds big", said Chase with a slight concern.

"Your skills as a super spy are far greater than the rest us Chase". "Therefore, I want you to go undercover as a guest at the birthday party tonight and try and find out who took the crown and princess".

"Chase on the case, Ryder sir." said Chase. But then, a thought struck him.

"But wait, if everyone knows who we are, won't my cover be blown" he asked.

"I've already thought of that" said Ryder. "That's why the royal tailors made you something special to wear, along with your pup pack and my own touches".

With that, Chase headed back into the changing room. As the rest of the pups waited outside the Mission PAW Cruiser for him, they were curious. Suddenly, the doors opened and chase appeared. He was wearing a black tux along with his brand new pup pack and googles. Everyone was amazed.

"Well, how do I look?" he asked.

Everyone was so gobsmacked, they didn't know what to say.

"Awesome, dude" said Zuma.

"Very smart" said Rocky.

"You look just like a secret agent from the movies" said Rubble.

"Chase, you look so handsome" said Skye, causing chase to blush.

"Since you can't wear your pup tag, I've installed a communication device into your tie" said Ryder. "Your googles can detect the residue for footprints whilst your pup pack has a tennis ball canon, flash light and net."

"Thanks Ryder" replied Chase.

After that, Ryder and the pups headed into the castle. Just before they went their separate tasks, they exchanged works.

"Good luck down there Skye, I mean all of you!" said Chase with slight embarrassment.

"Good luck to you too Chase" the pups replied.

Just before the left, Ryder spoke to Chase individually.

"Be careful in there Chase, this could be dangerous, we have no idea who's behind this" said Ryder with a concerned voice. Had he done the right thing letting Chase search a castle on his own?

"I will" Chase replied.

And with that, the PAW Patrol set off on their top secret mission. Whilst Ryder and five of the pups headed down into the dark underground tunnels, Chase made his way to castle ballroom to catch a thief.


	5. Chapter 5: The Discovery

**Authors Note: Hi all, sorry for the long wait. I promise I will finish this story before the Mission PAW premiere. I know you all think Chase is getting all the attention in this story, but he is my favourite of the pups. I will write stories based around the others after this.**

 **Chapter 5: The Discovery**

Inside the castle ballroom, the royal birthday party was well under way. As Chase entered, he found many of the female pups attending couldn't keep away from him.

"Hi there, what's your name?" asked a blonde pup.

"I've not seen you in Barkingburg before." said a brunette pup.

"You wanna dance with me?" asked a ginger pup.

Chase was starting to feel overwhelmed.

" _How am I supposed to spy with all these girls around?"_ He thought to himself. He felt like maybe he couldn't do this. However, Ryder's words were playing in his mind, which lifted his confidence. But, he knew he needed to make a quick escape in order to get spying.

"Would you ladies excuse me one moment please" he said before quickly dashing down the corridor. There, he met Prince, who had offered to help Chase anyway he can.

"Here Chase" said Prince. "Sniff this, and we'll find Princess Scarlett for sure". Prince had brought one of Princess Scarlett's favourite hair ribbons; therefore it was covered in her sweet smell.

"OK, I've got her scent, let's go!" Chase said with confidence.

Before long, Chase was following the scent of the Princess through the castle along with Prince looking out for anything suspicious. They went through rooms, hallways, stairs and bushes. Very soon, they came across something shiny.

"What's that?" asked Chase. "Looks like some kind of jewel".

"It's a ruby diamond hybrid jewel" replied Prince. "Barkingburg is famous for them, but, there's only one place this one could have come from. The missing crown".

"How do you know?" asked Chase.

"The royal mines where these jewels are dug up from are for the royal family only" said Prince. "And, there Princess Scarlett's favourite jewel".

With this new information, Chase contacted Ryder and the rest of the PAW Patrol through the communicator in his tie.

"Come in Ryder" said Chase. "Prince and I are following Princess Scarlett's scent, plus we've just found one of the jewels from the missing crown".

With that information, Ryder responded, "Good work Chase." "Let us know what else you find".

With that, the talk ended and Chase was back on the trail with Prince by his side.

Meanwhile, Ryder and the rest of the PAW Patrol were deep inside the tunnels under the castle.

"Whoa, it's really creepy down here" shuddered Marshall.

"Good thing Tracker isn't here, he wouldn't like this one bit" said Rocky.

"So, what exactly are we looking for Ryder?" asked Zuma.

"Anything that will give us an idea of who's behind this crime and where the crown and Princess Scarlett might be" said Ryder firmly.

As the pups gazed around, all they saw was brick walls and lit torches. Nothing obvious that would tell them the answer. Suddenly, there was a loud growling noise.

"Oh no!" yelped Skye. "There must be a monster down here."

"Actually, that's just tummy growling." said Rubble in embarrassment. "You got any treats Ryder? I never had lunch".

"Sure Rubble, here you go" said Ryder as he threw a biscuit.

As Rubble tried to catch the biscuit, he didn't watch where he was going. He rolled back and knocked into the arm of a statue.

"You ok Rubble?" asked Rocky.

"I'm ok" Rubble replied.

However, Rubble was more than ok, he was brilliant. When he knocked into that statue arm, it had activated a lever which led to a secret room in the tunnels.

"Nice work Rubble" cheered Ryder.

As they entered the room, the pups gazed in wonder. It was filled with all sorts of special treasures. Gold cups, silver pictures, even a solid gold dog bowl. On the side of a table, Marshall found a map. Marked on it was two big X's and a route of how to get to them from what they assumed was the room they were in now.

"This is perfect" said Zuma.

"Hey pups, check this out" called Skye.

As they ran over, they were shocked to find a load of squeaky toys, a pile of bones and pieces of white fur.

"You don't think…" said Rocky, but before he could finish, Chase called.

"Hey Chase, how go's the search?" asked Ryder.

"Ryder, you won't believe what Prince and I found" said Chase with a serious voice. "My googles are picking up the residue of prints, but they're not footprints, they're PAWPRINTS!"

All standing is disbelief, the PAW Patrol realised who, or rather what they were dealing with now.

"You know what this means don't you?" said Zuma.

They all said together, "The bad guy is a PUP!".


	6. Chapter 6: Sweetie

**Authors Note: Hi all. Sorry for the late chapter, been busy with deadlines. Hope you like this chapter, the story will be coming to a close soon.**

 **Chapter 6: Sweetie**

After the shocking discovery of who was the bad guy, the PAW Patrol, plus Prince, headed back to the Mission Cruiser to run some tests on the fur and footprints they had found.

Soon, the scan was complete.

"Scan complete. Fur and footprints of seven year old female West Highland White Terrier." said the computer.

Prince was shocked. "There's only one female West Highland White Terrier in Barkingburg" he said. "And her name, is SWEETIE!"

"SWEETIE?" said the pups.

"What a funny name for a bad guy, I mean, girl" said Rubble with a giggle.

Sweetie was a pup who had lived in Barkingburg her whole life. She was never really that nice to anyone, especially the royal family. She was terribly jealous of how much attention people and pups paid to Princess Scarlett and Prince. And now, she was seeking revenge by stealing the future queen and her crown so that she could rule Barkingburg herself.

"The question is now, how do we stop her?" asked Rocky.

"Now, we're going to SPY IT UP!" said Ryder as turned to his pup pad, which was now attached to his wrist, as he dished out the jobs.

"Skye, I need to use your new Cycle to search from the ground and the air".

"Let's take to the sky!" she said with a flip.

"Chase, I need you to use your new Three Wheeler to search the castle grounds with me."

"Chase is on the case." he said, now wearing his own gear that matched everyone else's.

"Zuma, I want you to check out the water areas around the kingdom using your new Hydro Ski"

"Let's dive in" said Zuma.

"Rubble I want you to use your new Mini Miner to follow the map we found and find the princess."

"Rubble on the double" he said.

"Rocky, I need you and your new recycling truck to help Rubble, we may need make something to unpick a lock".

"Green means GO!" said Rocky.

"And Marshall, I need you and your new rescue rover to make sure the princess isn't hurt."

"I'm ready for a ruff ruff rescue" said Marshall.

With that, the PAW Patrol dispatched to find Princess Scarlett, the missing crown, and capture Sweetie. It wasn't long before Rubble found the princess; the poor thing was locked in a dungeon deep underground with very little air. The door was locked with a very strong padlock, but with Rocky's new and bigger recycling truck, he made a key out of one of Skye's old fur pins and Chase's old whistle. Before long, Princess Scarlett was free.

"Oh thank you PAW Patrol pups, I thought I would never get out of there" she said with some coughing.

Concerned, Marshall checked the princess over. She was OK, she had just inhaled a lot of dust and dirt, but, with some water, she was right as reign and ready to fight for Barkingburg.

Meanwhile, Zuma had found nothing in the water areas of the kingdom, whilst Chase was following Sweeties paw print heat signatures and Skye had taken off in her flying cycle to try and spot Sweetie from the air.

All of a sudden, something rushed past Skye in the air with a very loud evil laugh. It was Sweetie. She was flying in her version of Skye's Copter with the royal crown shining on her head.

"You'll never stop me you PAW Patrol losers" she cackled.

Sweetie had rushed past Skye so fast; she became very dizzy, causing her to fall out of her flying cycle and towards the ground. Shocked and scared for the pup he loved, Chase rushed to the rescue by deploying his safety net underneath her to ensure a safe and soft landing.

"Skye, are you OK?" he asked with frantic worry.

"A little dizzy, but fine." Skye replied.

By this time, Ryder and the rest of the PAW Patrol had rushed over to make sure Skye was ok after witnessing the incident.

"How are we gonna stop her Ryder?" asked Zuma.

"Yeah, she knows who we are." said Rubble.

"And what are strengths and weaknesses are" said Marshall.

Ryder knew that this mission was going to be a lot more difficult than he had first thought. Now, this pup had put his own pups in danger.

"OK pups, the first thing we need to do is be very careful" he said with caution.

Whilst Ryder was talking, someone was sneaking up behind one of the pups. They then grabbed them by the neck.

"HELP!" cried the pup before they were gagged.

When Ryder turned around after hearing that sound, his blood ran cold. In front of him was Sweetie with one of his pups in a headlock with a knife being pointed at them. And it wasn't just any PAW Patrol pup, it was his first PAW Patrol pup, it was CHASE.

"Either leave Barkingburg with all your pups and let me rule, or try and stop me and you lose one of your pups." said Sweetie in a cunning and manipulative tone.

"Your choice, RYDER!"


	7. Chapter 7: The Attack

**Authors Note: Hi all. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 7: The Attack**

Torn between what to do next was Ryder. He knew he couldn't just walk away and let Sweetie get away with the crimes she had committed. But at the same time, he couldn't let anything to Chase. Ryder took Chase in when he found him living rough in the streets of Adventure Bay. Ryder was the only family Chase knew. They had been best friends forever and he couldn't just let him go. He knew what he had to do.

"You win Sweetie" he said with a sigh. "Just, let Chase go".

Happy, Sweetie kept her end of the bargin and released Chase. Whilst trying to get his breath back after being strangled, Ryder picked up Chase in order to keep him safe.

"I knew you'd give in, you lousy PAW Patrol are so pathetic" cackled Sweetie.

Sweetie knew now she had everything she wanted. She had the crown, the castle and the kingdom of Barkingburg. She was free to do as she pleased. Or so she thought.

All of a sudden, another pup jumped over Sweetie and pinned her to ground. It was Prince.

"Nobody threatens by best friend and gets away with it" he screamed at Sweetie.

At that moment, the PAW Patrol saw their opportunity to get the crown back. She used her wings to fly in, grab it off of Sweeties head and fly it back to the castle. Meanwhile, Chase fished out from his three wheeler a pair of pawcuffs to stop Sweetie from escaping. Then, he did something he had never had to do before.

"Sweetie, I am arresting for the theft of the royal crown, the disappearance of Princess of Scarlett and for assaulting an officer of the law. You do not have to say anything. But it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in puppy court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence."

Once this statement was said, the pups knew this was important business. As Sweetie was dragged away to the dungeons by the royal guards, King Thomas and Queen Leah came rushing out, overjoyed to see their daughter.

"Oh Scarlett, thank goodness your safe" said King Thomas with a sigh of relief.

"I'm never letting you out of my sight again" said Queen Leah whilst frantically kissing her on the forehead.

Then, the royal rulers turned to Ryder and the pups.

"PAW Patrol, how can we ever thank you" Scarlett's parents said.

"Don't worry your majesties, if you're ever in trouble, just yelp for help" said Ryder happily.

Then, Princess Scarlett had an idea.

"As a thank you, I would like to invite you all to my 16th birthday party and coronation".

The pups were delighted.

"We'd be honoured your highness" said Rocky.

Later that evening, the PAW Patrol were having a blast at the party. Ryder was showing off all his cool gear to the kids of the kingdom. Rubble and Marshall were invading the buffet table whilst Zuma and Rocky were talking to some female pups. Out on the dance floor, Chase and Skye were showing Prince their dance skills from Pup Pup Boogie.

"Awesome, I wish I could dance like that" he said in admiration.

"Why don't you take over from me buddy" said Chase. From that, Prince took Chases place and Skye taught him how to boogie.

As everyone was having fun, no one noticed a shadow slip past the curtains and behind the staircase. It was Sweetie. She had managed to guards the slip and now she wanted revenge. Except this time, she wasn't coming for the princess or the crown, but for Prince.

Whilst watching from the corner of the ballroom, a glimpse of Sweeties shadow was caught by Chase's eye. Shocked and scared to see her walking as free as a mouse, he saw look as if she was about to make a kill, a kill out of his friend. He knew this was very bad, and that he had to do something.

"PRINCE, LOOK OUT!" he screamed from across the room.

But because the music was so loud, Prince didn't hear a thing.

As Sweetie began her pounce with sharpened teeth, Chase instantly reacted to save friends life, but at the risk his own, for he had made a run for Prince to push him out of the way, only to end up getting bitten in front leg. Sweetie then released he mouth from him, but only after throwing poor Chase across the room, causing him to hit a pillar and collapse to the floor.

"CHASE, NO!" everyone cried.

Pretty soon the guards came rushing in and dragged Sweetie off to the dungeons properly this time. Meanwhile everyone was gathered around Chase, praying to god he was OK, but he wasn't. His front left paw had very deep bite wounds and he was losing a lot of blood very quickly. Feeling so weak, Chase could barely stay conscious.

"Marshall, get your EMT gear, FAST!" cried Ryder.

"Hang in there Chase, you're gonna be OK" said Prince.

"Please, stay with me Chase, I mean us" pleaded Skye.

The last thing Chase remembered was hearing everyone around him saying his name, but he slipped into the darkness of unconsciousness.


	8. Chapter 8: The Miracle

**Authors Note: Hi all. Here's chapter eight.**

 **Chapter 8: The Miracle**

Chase had been rushed to the royal hospital in the east wing of the Barkingburg castle. He was losing blood fast as it dripped across the floor. Everyone gathered in the waiting area as Chase was quickly rushed into a private room. The last thing Chase remembered hearing was Ryder saying:

"Just hang in there Chase, you gonna be ok".

The pups and the royals sat what seemed for like hours before they got word from the doctor.

"How is he?" asked Skye.

"Ok, so we managed to stop the bleeding from his leg, but, he has lost an awful lot of blood." said the doctor.

"But, he is going to be ok, right?" asked Rocky.

"We've had to give him a blood transfusion, which means we've had to put him to sleep for the time being. He's stable, but critical" replied the doctor.

"What?" exclaimed Rubble.

"Well, when will he wake up?" asked Zuma.

"Once the transfusion is complete, we'll take him off the ventilator, provided he is able to breathe on his own" said the doctor.

"And if he's not?" asked Ryder.

"He might not make it" the doctor replied.

The PAW Patrol was in bits. The fact they may lose their Chase, the first ever PAW Patrol pup, the second in command, Ryder's right hand pup and best friend.

"Can we see him please" asked Skye pleadingly.

"Of course" replied the doctor.

With that, Ryder and the PAW Patrol were led into Chase's room.

"Try not to be alarmed by all the tubes and wires; they're helping him to breathe" said the doctor.

As they entered, they realised the doctor was right. There was Chase, lying in a hospital bed, with a tube down his throat, his leg bandaged up and a thin tube inserted into his paw for the blood transfusion to take place.

"He looks so fragile" stated Rocky.

"We can't lose him" weeped Rubble.

"He won't" stated Ryder. "Chase is the strongest of us all. He's fighting this and I know he will pull through".

Ryder's words of positivity didn't help matters. It was so hard for the pups to see their friend like this.

"Can we have a moment with Chase alone please?" asked the pups.

"Of course, I'll go and talk to the royal family. Tell them what's going on." said Ryder as he left Chase's bedside.

Once Ryder had gone, the PAW Patrol pups gathered around Chase's bed in a circle. They knew they couldn't just sit there and watch their friend in this mess. They had to do something to help him. Together, they combined paws, connecting with Chase, and recited their special PAW Patrol pledge, a ritual that Chase had created:

"In dark of night, in light of day, we the PAW Patrol will serve Adventure Bay. From runaway trains, to stranded whales, we'll rescue with wagging tails. When danger is near, just give a yelp. The PAW Patrol is here to help".

As the pups recited this pledge with tears in their eyes, Chase's scared mind was awakening. He could see nothing but complete darkness and feel nothing but pain. But he could hear his friends and knew he had to reach them. Facing the darkness in his head, a small bright light began to appear. It grew bigger and bigger until he was no longer scared.

Back in the hospital room, Chase's eyes began to flicker. Skye noticed this.

"Oh my gosh, he's awake!" she cried.

Skye had said this so loudly, that Ryder and the royal family came rushing in from the waiting area.

"Chase?" asked Rubble.

"Can you hear us?" asked Rocky.

"It's ok dude, you're safe now" said Zuma.

"You risked your life to save mine Chase, I can't thank you enough" stated Prince.

Now that Chase was fully awake, the doctor came in after Marshall raced to get him.

"It's a miracle" he exclaimed. He had never had a pup recover so quickly from so much blood loss.

"That's our Chase" said Ryder.

After the doctor took the ventilator out of chase's throat, given was given nasal tube just as extra assistance with his breathing. In a struggle, Chase tried to speak

"What is it Chase?" asked Ryder

And with a smile, Chase said "Chase is one the case, Ryder sir".


	9. Chapter 9: The Surprise

**Authors Note: Hi all. Chapter nine is ready. Sorry it's late, been busy with coursework deadlines.**

 **Chapter 9: The Surprise**

Chase spent the next few days in the castle hospital, just until he had built his strength back up after the blood transfusion and to stop his bite wound from becoming infected. Although he was desperate to get out of that bed, Ryder and the pups wouldn't let him.

"Another day's will do you good" said Ryder firmly.

He was so bored being stuck in one place all day and all night. However, the PAW Patrol and the pups kept him entertained, mostly by Marshall. One day, the pups arrived to find Chase with a big smile on his face.

"Hey Chase. How are you feeling?" asked Rocky.

"Great" Chase replied. "The doctor says I'm ready to leave".

"Yay!" yelled Skye with a triple flip.

"Awesome dude" said Zuma."

"It will be great to have you back" said Rubble."

"Just make sure you don't do anything too dangerous with the bandage still on" said Marshall sternly.

"Yes Marshall" sighed Chase.

Shortly later, Ryder arrived.

"Hey Chase, ready to go?" he asked.

"Chase is on the case, Ryder sir". Chase replied excitedly, desperate to get back to work.

Ryder became stern, "You may be able to leave the hospital, but the doctor gave me strict instructions to let you go on any missions for at least two weeks"

This made Chase's ears drop in sadness. "What?"

Then, Ryder had an idea, "Never mind, you can be on lookout duty".

"Cool" said Chase, re-lifting his spirits.

As Chase left the hospital wing, he was escorted to the throne room with the rest of the pups. The royal family wanted to speak to them.

"Ryder, you and your pups have served the royal family of Barkingburg well" said King Thomas.

"You saved our crown, our kingdom and most important, it future queen." said Queen Leah.

"No worries your majesties, if you're ever in trouble just yelp for help" replied Ryder.

Then, the king had something very special for the PAW Patrol.

"To show our gratitude, we have something very special for all of you".

The pups were puzzled.

"What is it?" asked Chase.

"You'll have to wait until tomorrow's coronation ceremony" said the King. "But, you are free to explore our kingdom and meet our subjects".

"Yes, go and have some fun, you all deserve it" said Queen Leah.

After that, Ryder took his pups into the kingdom of Barkingburg to explore. There was so much to do. Food shops, an amazing pet parlour and the biggest playground the pups had ever seen.

"Can we go play Ryder, can we can we can we?" asked Skye.

Ryder smiled. "Of course you can, you've all been such good pups".

With that, the pups raced off to have fun. When the subjects of Barkingburg heard that Chase was OK and that the PAW Patrol were out and about, they raced to join them. Before long, they were being swarmed by adoring fans and their questions.

"Can you teach me how to do a flip?" one pup asked Skye.

"How is your sense of smell so strong?" another pup asked Chase.

"What's your favourite game?" a girl asked Marshall.

"Can I play with you?" a boy asked Rubble.

Happy, the pups of the PAW Patrol had a blast with their new friends after a job well done and the worry of Chase's injury. Before long, day turned into night, and the pups were all very tired.

"Today has been great" yawned Rocky."

"I'm not tired" said Zuma, but then he yawned.

"Come one pups, let head back to the castle, got a big day and a big surprise tomorrow." said Ryder.

After that, the pups headed back to the royal castle with Ryder for a good night's sleep. There they found that Princess Scarlett and Prince had set up a big sleepover in the throne room as a way to say thank you for saving them.

"Awesome" said Rubble.

Pretty soon, they were all tucked up and ready to call it a day.

"Good night Ryder, good night pups" said Princess Scarlett and Prince

"Good night everyone" said Ryder and the pups before they all dosed off into the realm of dreams.


	10. Chapter 10: The Coronation

**Authors Note: Hey guys, here's the final chapter.**

 **Chapter 10: The Coronation**

The next morning was bright and sunny. Even though the past few days had been quite traumatic, the people of Barkingburg gathered in celebration, for it was coronation day. Everyone was getting ready and heading to the castle.

Inside, Ryder and pups were being pampered like royalty at the royal spa. Once they were all cleaned up, they were fitted with a special outfit made by the royal tailors. Each of the boys suits tuxes along with their signature coloured pup tags whilst Skye had a beautiful pink dress and her own pup tag.

"Wow" said Ryder is amazement. "You pups look great".

"Thanks Ryder" replied Skye.

"I wonder what our surprise is?" asked Rocky.

"I have no idea" responded Ryder. "Guess we'll just have to wait and see".

Before long, the throne room was packed with guests from all over the kingdom of Barkingburg. Ryder and the pups were sat right up front near the King and Queen. Before long, the trumpets play to play. Everyone turned around to see Princess Scarlett. There, she stood in a red dress detailed with silver scroll work. As she walked up the aisle, Prince was with her to carry her dress trail.

"She looks beautiful" Rubble gazed in wonder.

As Scarlett took her place on the throne, the royal Bishop handed her scepter and orb. Then came the moment everyone had been waiting for. The crown was removed King Thomas' head and placed upon Scarlett's. Then came the important question from the Bishop.

"Do you Scarlett, solemnly promise to guide the people of Barkingburg, with kindness and compassion for all."

"I do" she replied.

"Therefore, I present to you, her majesty, Scarlett, Queen of Barkingburg" cried the Bishop.

Everyone cheered, they were so happy. Then, Scarlett had something to say.

"Thank you all for coming, however, today wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for the courage and kindness of one team."

The PAW Patrol were shocked, they knew she was talking about them.

"PAW Patrol, please come forward" Scarlett ordered.

Ryder and the pups came up and bowed before the queen. She turned around where she was handed a very special sword.

"In honour of saving me, my crown and my kingdom, I hereby dub thee Ryder, Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Rocky, Zuma and Skye, royal knights of Barkingburg.

Ryder and the pups were shocked; they had become lords and ladies. Everyone cheered loudly for the PAW Patrol. They deserved it.

"Thank you, your majesty" said Ryder. "Actually, we have something we want to award".

"Really?" Scarlett asked. "What is it?".

"It's for Prince" declared Prince.

Prince came forward, he had no idea what was going on, but he knew it was something good because had the biggest grin ever on his face.

"Prince, for helping us get the crown back and saving Barkingburg, I'd like to make you, an official member of the PAW Patrol!" exclaimed Ryder.

Chase came forward and bestowed upon his friend an official PAW Patrol pup tag. It was purple with a crown on it.

"Wow, I don't know what to say, but, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" he cried, jumping up into Ryder's arms and licking his face to death.

That night, the coronation party was a big success. Everyone had a fantastic time, and Barkingburg was safe again, thanks to the PAW Patrol.

The next day came the time they had to fly back to Adventure Bay though; sad to leave all their new friends behind, the pups knew that they would see them again. Prince turned to Chase.

"I'm gonna miss you Chase" he said sadly.

"Me too" Chase replied. "But, we'll see each other again".

"Of course, when there's a problem, I'm gonna need you help" Prince said back.

With that, Ryder and the pups boarded the Air Patroller and it took off with Queen Scarlett and Prince waving goodbye. Two hours later, the PAW Patrol were back home in Adventure Bay. It was night fall; therefore, they were ready to hit the hay.

"Good night pups" called Ryder, as he headed up the Lookout.

"Good night Ryder" the pups all called back.

And with that, they were all asleep, dreaming about their future missions with Barkingburg.

 **I hope you have enjoyed the story. PS. I saw the Mission PAW episode through live stream. However, I really wanna watch it again. If anyone knows how I can watch it online in the UK, please tell me. I'm already planning my next story; it will be called "Pups save…" containing one chapter stories about the PAW patrol saving significant characters. Will start with Ryder, then work my way up the pup's sand then move onto the significant characters eg. Katie, Alex etc.**


End file.
